moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Perenolde
King Peter Perenolde, born simply P'''eter Perenolde '''but also known as the Unlikely King. Peter and the royal line were linked through King Charles Perenolde. Peter was the descendent of a younger brother of Prince Ivan II. After King Nicholas being the sole child of the eldest son, of King Charles, he was named heir. King Nicholas's children also never fathered any surviving children, leaving Peter as the heir to the throne. Peter ascended the throne in the year 140 K.A following his second cousin, King Edwin Perenoldes abdication. History Childhood There is little to no record of King Peter's childhood, it was likely a lavish lifestyle but constantly in the shadow of the royal family. King Peter was unlikely to ever be king and was probably raised to be an advisor or general. Adult Life At the age of twenty-eight, Peter Perenolde was named Lord-Treasurer of the Crown following the death of Lord Karlsburg and Peter's doctorate in economics at the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge during the reign of King Nicholas. When King Edwin Perenolde was coronated, he retained his position and became well-valued council of His Majesty. He manipulated this situation to indirectly convince Edwin to abdicate due to his lack of heir. Peter on the other hand, had a young son and more would follow. Peter also faced the slight problem of the still living Gerald Perenolde who had yet to return to Alterac who was the younger brother of King Nicholas. Gerald had few friends still in Alterac and his coronation was not challenged to a great extent. Reign King Peter proved to be a strong monarch for Alterac. As the first King of the Relative Dynasty, Peter Perenolde established his bloodline which would rule Alterac for more than a century. King Peter was famous for harshly enforcing the laws of the land and often offending foreign dignitaries. He developed a strong dislike for Stromgarde after the Stromic Ambassador fired back at him with a witty remark after King Peter reportedly teased him constantly. He secretly prepared his war, lecturing his son, the future King Victor, on the necessity of showing strength. His largest accomplishment is probably the settlement of Herring Rock. Herring Rock was a large island off in the Baradin Sea, off the coast of the Hillsbrad Foothills. Seeking to expand Alterac's trade, King Peter charged a Lord Percy Herring to settle the island and establish a port for Alterac. Lord Herring was selected due to his family's past experience with ships, their family controlled the herring market on Lordamere Lake for as long as anyone could remember. Although this did not translate well at first. Herring Rock was claimed and settled in 148 K.A. Lord Herring established a small port. Although at first unsuccessful, later down the road Herring Rock and House of Herring would grow to become a force to be reckoned with in the Baradin Sea. This would later become an instrumental aspect of the development of the Alterac Navy. King Peter perished after twenty-four years of ruling Alterac, he is said to have died after consuming too much whiskey late one night and was found dead the following morning. He is remembered as a strong king, who, despite his shortcomings would prove to better Alterac as a whole in the future. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History